


Spur of the Moment

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Shepard, Dom Kaidan, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top!Kaidan, newly discovered daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Kaidan/Shepard smutThey discover Kaidan really likes being called something other than Sir during their games





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written pretty quickly and I'm really tired. I guess I find the idea amusing

Shepard was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, cock erect, and eyes staring up at Kaidan. Kaidan wore nothing but a smirk as his hand brushed through Shepard's hair. He huffed at the nearly inaudible whine he heard.

“You want this?” he asked, gesturing down to his own dick.

Shepard nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, sir.”

“Then get up. Over the bed.”

Kaidan waited for him to situate himself and walked up behind him. His hands caressed Shepard's ass before giving it a firm smack.

“Please, sir,” Shepard groaned into the mattress.

“You're more eager than usual.” Kaidan slid a finger into his already slicked hole. He teased him a bit more but they'd been playing for a while now. Kaidan wouldn't say it but he was just as eager to fuck Shepard. “You've been good today. I didn't even need to gag you.”

Shepard's fists clenched and he moaned when he finally felt Kaidan push inside of him. His breathing picked up and his legs shook with effort as he forced himself not to just shove his hips back. That was against the rules—and something Kaidan would punish him for.

He felt him bend over, press a few kisses along the part of his spine he could reach, before straightening back up. Shepard missed the extra warmth immediately but forgot about it once Kaidan finally started moving. A few slow thrusts but then fingers were digging into his hips as he pounded into him.

“Harder!” Shepard begged. “Please, more! Fuck me harder, daddy!”

Kaidan eyes widened at the new name, dick instantly deciding he loved it, then gave Shepard exactly what he wanted. “Again,” he demanded and eventually he was able to sputter it out again between moans.

He untied his hands and tossed the cloth aside. Shepard didn't even realize he was unbound until Kaidan pulled out, flipped him onto his back, and continued fucking him. He leaned over and kissed him sloppily, Shepard's hands finally moving to scratch along Kaidan's back.

His own back arched and he yelled out, “Yes, daddy! Please don't stop!” His legs spread wider and then he was coming on his stomach.

With the way Shepard clenched around him and how close he'd already been, Kaidan easily found his own end. He kept thrusting until his balls were completely emptied then watched himself pull out. He glanced at Shepard, who was panting with his arms flopped onto the bed. Kaidan wanted to grab something to clean the cum already dripping out of Shepard but he had to know,

“What brought that on?”

“Don't know,” Shepard laughed a bit. “Spur of the moment I guess. But had I known how much you liked it...”

“Had _I_ known, you would've been calling me that a long time ago.”


End file.
